Chocolate Milk
by Busybee 123
Summary: 'Where's the chocolate milk'. Kaitlyn asked. Her sister, Allison, shrugged, 'How am I supposed to know? 'Oh, I don't know, maybe you're older! Future Fic- Sam& Freddie. R&R. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own icarly.

_The only character's I own is Kaitlyn and Allison._

''Where's the chocolate milk''? Nine year old Kaitlyn asked out loud, like anyone would answer her, it was 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday. Her older sister Allison, who was 14, wasn't up yet. Her sister had Softball later in the day and didn't wake up into eleven am. Her mother Sam or Samantha Benson, married to the President of Pear Pad, Freddie Benson, was at the cupcake shop cooking, which her job was being the baker. Her assistance or second in command was Carly Shay, her best friend since pretty much the 6th grade helped her out, when she isn't busy with her fashion designing. Her father was at work, so she was the one in charge, until her sister was up.

Kaitlyn looked everywhere for her precious chocolate milk. She sighed after giving up looking; she went back upstairs to her and her sister's room. Her sister was sprawled out on her blue and white flower bed spread. Her rosy red hair was covered her face.

Wake up! She yelled in her face. Her sister, refusing to wake up, groaned.

Come on Allie, it's an emergency! Kaitlyn yelled, calling her famous nickname from when she was younger.

Allison lifter her head from the pillow, ''what is it''? Her sister snapped her. Kaitlyn knew that her sister hated someone waking her up. But Kaitlyn thought this was a serious matter.

''Come on''! Kaitlyn said as she dragged her lazy sister off the bed, and on to her feet. They went downstairs.

Where's the chocolate milk. She asked. Her sister shrugged, ''How am I supposed to know''?

''Oh, I don't know maybe you're older''! Kaitlyn exclaimed.

''Well, I don't know everything, okay''. She said. Kaitlyn pouted, I want chocolate milk. She muttered.

''Why don't you call mom and ask her''. Allison said trying to cheer up her little sister up.

''No, thanks. Can you make me some pancakes''? Kaitlyn asked.

''Yeah, as long as you get dressed.'' Allison said smiling.

''Deal''. Kaitlyn grinned and ran off. As her sister left, Allison checked twice to see if she was gone, then she went to the cupboard and toke out her secret stash of chocolate milk. She was about to take a sip….

''AHA, I caught you''. Kaitlyn shouted as her sister jumped.

''What the…... What are you doing, I thought you went up stairs''. Allison said quickly.

Kaitlyn smiled sweetly, ''Scared you didn't I''? Allison rolled her eyes.

''You fibber! I'm so telling mamma on you''. She said happily.

''Fine, then you won't get any pancakes''.

''So, I'll make them myself''. Kaitlyn said.

''Whatever''. Allison signed, clearly defeated by her younger but incredibly smart sister.

''Now, give me some of that chocolate milk''. Kaitlyn cried, trying to grab it, but Allison lifted it out of her reach.

''Got to reach it first''. Allison said grimly. Then Kaitlyn tackled her, spilling the chocolate milk all over the kitchen floor.

''We are so dead''. Kaitlyn said.

''We'', you mean you. You're the one who tackled me''.

''Because you didn't gave me any''.

''Then the phone rang''.

''Hello''.

''Hi, Allie''. It was Sam

''Hi, mom. How's the shop going''?

''Good, Auntie Carly is bringing over some cupcakes for lunch''.

Allison's face went pale. ''What''. Allison stuttered.

''Everything's okay over there, right''? Sam asked, noticing the change in her daughter's voice.

''Everything's cool. Why wouldn't be''? Allison asked quickly, changing the subject, ''Carly will be home in fifteen minutes''. Sam said.

''Okay, I'll see you soon''. Allison said, and they both said their goodbyes and hung up.

'' Carly is going to be here in 15 minutes''. Allison said.

''Aw, man! We need to clean this up''. Kaityn said. So they got a mop and a bunch of paper towels and started to clean. It started to work, but unfortunately the paper towels got soggy.

''their all wet''. Kaitlyn cried, wiping the floor harder trying to clean the floor.

''Go throw them in the garbage. Allison commanded them, get some more.

''There aren't any more''. Kaitlyn said.

''See! This all your fault''. Allison accused.

''No, it's not; you could have been a good sister and gave me the chocolate milk''.

''What's going on here''? A voice said behind them. It was their 32(_AN: not sure how old she would be)_ yr old aunt, Carly Shay, who was now in shock dropped her bags.

''Allison would let me drink any of her chocolate milk''. Kaitlyn yelled.

''She does need any, it makes her hyper''. Allison said.

''Does not''.

''Does too''.

''Girls, girls, let's just clean up this mess before you're mom gets home, Okay''. She said in a calm voice.

'' So they cleaned up the milk in a least two minutes, and then Carly decied that they should make some pancakes.

''Here you go''. Carly said giving Allison steaming, hot plate of buttery blueberry pancakes.

''Thank you''. Allison said politely.

''Why does she get hers first''? Kaitlyn asked, that's not fair.

''Will you calm down! It's just pancakes''. Allison exclaimed.

''Children, just calm down and eat your food''. Carly said franticly. Then she walked off, muttering about Sam raising a bunch of crazies.

''I'm sorry''. Kaitlyn said after a few minutes, she was almost eating her pancakes.

''I'm sorry too''. Her sister agreed.

They embraced.

''But next time'', Kaitlyn said, ''Just give me the chocolate milk''.

_AN: Would you guys like more of one-shots like this? If you do, just PM me or say it in a review. _

_Thanks, And Merry Christmas!_


End file.
